Graveyard of a Madman Part 44
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 43 In the distance, there came a blaring voice, one that echoed through the whole battlefield. Much of the fighting halted for a moment. Most of the buildings were either toppled over, or destroyed from the inside with just the frame remaining intact. At first, the blaring voice was hard to understand, but some of it became just a little more tangible as they heard it was getting closer. Knave, who had rebroken his hand, and many of his ribs panted with blood running down his face, and he was the first to see a man walking down the street with a megaphone den den mushi. He had short, spikey black hair and wore a black trench coat. Though some Marines found him familiar, no one could put a finger on where they'd seen him before. That was when it struck Knave, that feeling of dread when he looked at the man. He hadn't seen that scowling face for many moons, and that was a good thing. Although, if his presence meant what he thought it meant, then maybe it was a better sign than he could imagine. Raine: Rise above the system!!! Stop the machine before it stops you! Bring about peace and ride among the free! The purest of us all will attain the world! Fight for your will to live and reasons to prevail! Marine: Hey! Get that man! Restrain him! He's part of the Revol-- GAAHH!!! sliced by a figure that stood in front of him, propped up by her gigantic scissors as their points were in the ground. Emily: Alright, Raine! That's enough of a distraction! We're in place! The battle had halted at that point of confusion. That was when the marines started to suspect fowl play, and it wasn't long before their suspicions were confirmed. Shots from the outlining area started to ring out, and many of the marines fell. Lee: 'What the... Lee looked to his side to see another, who was obviously a revolutionary. ''The taller man, clad in a black short sleeve shirt and black pants, sporting a very large, magnum pistol. On his upper arm, close to his shoulder, there was an R tattooed. He continued to fire. It wasn't long before the battle started back up, this time with the marines and the androids scattering from their formations. The Revolutionary Army came in full force at that moment. '''David: toward Lee. We can handle it from here, you can get to your base of operations. Lee: '''You mind loaning me one of those magnums? '''David: I do mind. a marine in the side, laying him low. Get going. Just then, a gigantic robotic samurai flew in straight through three buildings from the sidelines, causing one of them to collapse as it was already on its last string in the first place. The huge Shogun KAR got back up to its feet, one of its arms already ripped out, the socket sparking something fierce. The collision gained the attention of many of the fighters. It landed into an already destroyed main street. Then, from the hole of one of the buildings, there he stood. The one who beat the KAR to the point of near malfunctioning. Raine: What?! There's no way. to get a good look, the sun was already going down over the horizon, obscuring his vision. Emily: David! Are you seeing this? up her giant scissors to her shoulder. David: Mmmhmm his magnum pistol. Marine: AH!! HOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Pointed. NOVA!!!! Chris: Nova?! Lys: What?! Knave: 'Whoa... Seriously! It is Nova! ''The Shogun, obviously not programmed to be impressed with Nova's popularity, locked on target and held his palm straight up toward him, firing off shurikens at a machine-gun speed. All of the stars were imbued with haki, which Nova figured out as the first one lodged into his shoulder. After that, he jumped straight into the air before the second one hit him. He flipped once in the air to gain momentum and then flipped once more, but stuck his palm out toward the KAR. '''Nova: Hika Hika no Tenjō AME!!! From his hand, there came a gargantuan barrage of light specks. All of them blared through the air, spread out at first, but then closed in on the cybernetic monstrosity. It was able to dodge the initial brunt of the attack, but it was caught by the stragglers, and its leg was blasted full of holes, along with its side. Nova landed in front of the KAR at that moment, and saw as it tried to initialize another attack, but its ankle snapped, and its foot flicked off to the side. Its entire balance was thrown completely off. Nova: 'I'll give you this much, you are very well put together. sly grin went across his face. ''That was when Nova jolted his entire body into a high kick before even saw him make a move. Spinning once, Nova jumped up right above the KAR, and his fist smashed it into the ground. The shockwave from the attack blasted outward, and all of the bystanders were taken aback by the ferocity. The Shogun started to convulse wildly as it lied there on the ground, all of its parts clanging together as it rattled. Finally, the samurai mask on the front of its face burst out with a huge puff of smoke, and it moved no more. There was a dead silence across the battlefield at that point. All of the Revolutionary Army were seen at that point, and to the horror of the marines, there were far more than they expected. Five hundred fresh Revolutionary soldiers showed themselves at that point. Even with their smaller numbers, this was very bad for not only the marines, but Kola's men as well. It was a stand-off at that point. The fighting had stopped but the tension was thick in the air. All of their attention was drawn as Nova spoke to all of them. '''Nova: That's enough. Your numbers are diminished, and your fighting men are tiring out. Whether you be a marine, or one of the bastard mercenaries, throw down your weapons! You are defeated! This caused a roar from the crowd of Revolutionaries as they held up their weapons in a cheer! It seemed that Nova was right, perhaps this was the end. The remaining pirates on the battlefield gave a sigh of relief. However, this was short-lived. An enormous body landed right behind Nova Blade, causing the earth to shake underneath him. He turned around quickly, and all he could see was a gigantic fist as it collided with his face, and pushed his entire body to the ground. Former Marine Admiral Goro's fist pressed down hard into Nova's face, causing his nose to burst with blood. In a flash of light, Nova came up from the ground and knelt onto one knee. He wiped the blood from his nose and gazed at Goro, who popped his knuckles. Goro: This battle isn't over until all of you are brought to justice! This caused a roar from the marines! All of them felt the vigor return almost immediately, and before anyone could say anything to the contrary, the battle had begun once again! The Revolutionaries were now in the thick of it, and it was still anyone's war. Nova stood on both feet at that point, his eyes glared at the old-timer who obviously had a lot of class in his fighting. The two of them measured one another for a moment. It didn't take long, and in the blink of an eye, they made their move. Graveyard of a Madman Part 45 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories